Numerous patents disclose devices for cutting a segment or segments from citrus fruit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,725, for example, illustrates the most basic type of segmenter in which a blade of a single length of flat metal wire is bent to form a loop and the wire is drawn through a segment of the fruit. U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,800 illustrates another type of segmenter in which a single blade is drawn through the fruit to cut a segment or segments. Canadian Patent 470,436 illustrates a more complicated segmenter device for removing all of the segments of a citrus fruit simultaneously using a device which requires two hands to operate the operating mechanism for the moving scoops against fixed triangular blades. The segmenting device shown in the Canadian patent offers the advantage of slicing a segment or segments and then entrapping the segment by moving a curved scoop along the skin inside of the skin of the citrus fruit until a segment is trapped between the scoop and the fixed triangular cutting blades. However, the Canadian device is cumbersome to use and thus detracts from the desirability of easily removing a grapefruit segment from a grapefruit or an orange segment from a large orange.